Leaving
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: Oliver and Lilly, best friends forever. One-shot


**Hi. Ok before you read this please note:  
- ****this is my worst piece of writing ever.  
- Oliver and Lilly are just friends  
- this is based on me and my best friend  
- some things might confuse you, but i'll explain at the end. :)**

**Please don't review if you think it's bad, I already know :).**

"Lilly?" Oliver asked as he spoke to me on the phone, "Can I come over?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm not doing much."

"Thanks."

I opened my door five minutes later to see a very pale Oliver standing, holding a water bottle.

"Hey," I said, "Come on in."

Oliver followed me into my room. My house was quiet, only my dad was in on his computer.

"So..." I said but all of a sudden, Oliver burst into tears and bent forward, hiding his face.

I rushed to his side. He let out a nervous laugh, not yet able to talk.

"Oliver, What's wrong?!" The first thought that came to my head was his granny dying. No, he was really close to his granny. Wait no, please don't be his mom! Tell me his mom hadn't died!

"I, I'm moving house."

All of a sudden I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry. This coudn't be happening, it wasn't real.

Oliver lived next door to me. This was how we knew each other. Ok, so we saw each other in school, but there, we had Miley, it was never just us two.

"...and school," he added.

No. No, not Oliver Oken. Not my best friend! No.

"You'll be my best friend forever Oliver!" I cried, still hugging him.

"My mom just says she, she can't live there anymore, but please don't tell anyway, not yet, not now."

"I promise I won't"

"Not even your mom?"

"I promise on my whole entire life!"

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyeliner was half way down my face.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go a walk and talk about it. We can't here, my dad's in."

He nodded and we ran out the house. We made our way up the street, but soon starting running. Tears were pouring from my eyes.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine," i whispered to him as we ran, soon making our way to a small park, and planting ourselfs down on the grass.

"You better not find yourself a new best friend Lilly." he cried, half joking.

"How could I ?" I cried harder.

"Well, my mom promised she would run me here all the time-" he paused, "I don't think I'm moving far."

Oliver lived up the street from me. It was a 40 second walk, or a 20 second run. It really wasn't far. I'd see him almost every day and we'd just hang about, or when we were younger we would play in my back yard. Every night I'd walk down our street with him, just to make sure he got home safely.

"I won't be able to walk you home any more."

"I know," tears were still pouring from his eyes, "by the way, we don't know if it's for certain yet."

"Oliver Oken, if it's not certain and I'm in this state for no reason, I'll hurt you," I joked. He laughed with me.

"Oliver, we'll be best friends forever." I smiled

"Yeah, I know we will."

"Come on."

We went for a walk up and down streets and soon our conversation changed from him moving to everything bad in our life. Every silly thing we were crying at, but that was just what mood we were in.

_"Hi, do you want to play with us?" a small, dark hair boy and his friend approached me. I was out on my street practicing crossing the road, a common five year old thing to do. Ok, well a common thing for someone like me to do._

_"Yeah, let me go ask my daddy." I replied._

_We walked to my house where my dad was cutting my lawn. Of course he said I could._

_"So what's your name?" the boy asked me._

_"Lilly Truscott."_

_"I'm Oliver."_

_"Olivey?"_

_"No Oliver."_

_"Ok."_

_We walked to Oliver's house and sat in his garage. He brought out a pack of stickers whish had his name on them._

_"Hey, Olivey, I have them!" I told him_

_"Cool. Oh and my names Oliver."_

_"Sorry," I giggled._

_After Oliver's friend left, we spent the night together and that was the start of a beautiful friendship._

When Oliver told me he was moving house, I didn't know how to act. The tears were not only caused by thought of him leaving, but also by shock. I had never expected this to happen. Since we were little we always said that we'd live in those houses forever, just so we'd see each other. Neither of us expected this.

As soon as I got home that night after Oliver told me his news, I put on the song "True Friend". Bad Idea. Tears ran from my eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. Oliver is my best friend.. No this couldn't be happening!

I signed on IM. Oliver wasn't online, so I left him a message.

'Oliver, we'll be best friends forever. It doesn't matter where we live or what school you go to. Oliver, everything will be fine, whatever happens :) i promise... Love you. '

**Well to start off...**

**Gemma : You are my best friend ever and always will be. It doesn't matter where you live or what school you go to (she never went to my school in the first place :( ). I love you sooo much, living in this street will never be the same. Eight years, and we've never fell out or argued once, yeah we're best friends forever.. i promise :)**

**I wrote this story describing every last detail of what happened when my friend told me she was moving (she was even holding the water bottle) lol. Oh, and why did I have Lilly call Oliver Olivey? Because when Gemma and I first met, I called her Jenna. Don't ask me why. lol. But anyways, if you don't like it don't review. I just felt like writing something that I could actually explain how the character feels from expirence, that's all.**

**xxx**


End file.
